


[授权翻译]5Things You Need To Know About Charles And 1 About Erik  你需要知道5件关于Charles的事和1件关于Erik的事

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Come Eating, Enemies to Lovers, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Hair-pulling, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rough Sex, Shibari, Spanking, Temperature Play, well maybe a little plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate





	[授权翻译]5Things You Need To Know About Charles And 1 About Erik  你需要知道5件关于Charles的事和1件关于Erik的事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Things You Need To Know About Charles And 1 About Erik](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948757) by [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer). 



****5 Things You Need To Know About Charles And 1 About Erik****  
****你需要知道5件关于Charles的事和1件关于Erik的事****  
  
                                                                                作者：Fullmetalcarer  
                                                                               翻译：FassAvoy翻译组  
  
****正文：****  
  
你需要知道关于Charles Xavier的第一件事是：Erik Lehnsherr讨厌他。  
  
他讨厌他松软似浪漫影视剧里英国男人般的头发。他讨厌他的花呢夹克和无指手套。他讨厌他女王喝茶般的悠闲腔调。他讨厌他特有的，傲慢的天真。  
  
他们参加了同一个校园LGBT团体。Charles是负责关于“异性恋盟友”和“和平抗议”的。  
  
“我不否认石墙事件(*)的有效性但是——”  
（*注：Stonewall riots——是指发生在纽约的一次同性恋者和警察间的一系列暴力冲突。是同性恋维权的历史上一个标志性的事件，它引发了美国同性恋群体维权的行动，并扩展到世界范围内。）  
  
“没有‘但是’，暴力反抗是有效的，并且也是现在必要的，”Erik怒道。  
  
他们争论了好几个小时。Charles看起来是一个如果你对他喊“滚开”便会晕倒的人，但他喜欢与人辩论。他完全不怕与Erik争论，即使那是一个会使强壮的男人（或女人）畏缩的人，并在Erik喊出脏话时依旧保持沉着与谦逊。Erik被他分了心，嗯，被Charles这个人，因为：  
  
你需要知道关于Charles Xavier的第二件事是他很好看。  
  
他好看得不像话。他好看得没天理。他好看到让人无法承受。Erik是不擅长作诗的（他的专业是工程学），但他仍能写出一首十四行诗来赞颂Charles的美。  
  
噢，Charles Xavier，神秘基因组艺术般组合出的神仆，  
你的皮肤像珍珠般晶莹剔透，  
你的头发是几近栗色的，但最近是绿色的。  
你的眼睛使蔚蓝的天空失色。  
你的鼻子如鹰，骄傲且傲慢，  
以双颊琥珀或金色的雀斑点缀着。  
你诱人的嘴唇比红宝石更加夺目，  
好似双生的樱桃，被你柔软的粉红色的舌头分散开来。  
噢，你的屁股，像熟透了的桃子，  
拜上帝的恩典所赐的完美臀瓣，被我的坚挺分开。  
  
关于Charles Xavier，你需要知道的第三件事是他喜欢这些粗鲁。  
  
他们在一个聚会上也一如既往地争论着。他们俩都喝得太多了。Charles上楼去小便，Erik跟着他并在门前大叫。Charles跌跌撞撞地走出卫生间，Erik抓住了他防止他跌倒。他们紧贴在一起，从胸部到腹股沟再到大腿。Charles温暖而柔软，还意外的强健，周身混合着昂贵的古龙香水，汗液和龙舌兰酒的味道。他用自己蓝得不切实际的眼睛注视Erik，并用臀部蹭着他。  
  
Erik把他拖到最近的卧室，并扯掉他的衣服。妈的，他真可爱。Charles爬上了床，手和膝盖并用，拱着脊背，回身看着Erik。他的笑容下流而挑逗。Erik从卧室里退出来，走进浴室，噢，感谢上帝；那有润滑油和安全套。  
  
回到卧室。Charles凶狠地皱着眉头，所以Erik狠狠地拍了几下他苍白、诱人的屁股蛋。发出了不小的声响！Erik脱下自己的衣服，在手上挤出润滑剂并将两个指头挤进了Charles的穴口。当Charles为此发出长长的嚎哭时。他们俩都僵住了。Erik开始用手指探索般地在温热的并且比平常更窄的内壁各处按压。他又伸入了另一根手指，然后到达了Xavier的前列腺。  
  
“啊，你混蛋，你这个下流的混蛋，噢，他妈的，你，真他妈的棒极了。”  
  
Erik因欲望而情迷意乱，但还是尽量去回应他：  
  
“就这点词汇量，Xavier。我对你很失望。”  
  
Charles笑着，他的肠壁因Erik的手指而痉挛收缩。噢，他妈的，他需要那里裹紧他的性器。他撤回手指，还发出了扑哧的声响。他套上安全套然后润滑着自己的阴茎。  
  
“快，快，快，快，快，”Charles难耐地呻吟。  
  
“噢，别担心，你很快就会得到它。”  
  
“我保证，我保证，”他嘲笑道。  
  
Erik只为能顺畅，没有阻碍地深入。Charles的全身颤抖着，发出喘息般的呻吟。他觉得Erik的手指已经够让他感到舒服的了，但Erik的阴茎能让他欲仙欲死。  
  
Erik不得不停下了一会儿。因为他的注意力全集中在了那滴从Charles的肩胛骨流下，沿着他的脊椎进入股间缝隙的汗珠上。  
  
“操我，操我，他妈的，操我，”Charles喘息着说。  
  
“这就来了，”Erik咆哮道。  
  
他向后退了一些，然后插了进去。他看着眼前的景象，沉醉其中，因为他被安全套包裹的阴茎在Xavier粉红色的皱褶里滑进滑出。Charles的小穴已经适应了Erik的坚挺，穴口周围被挤出了一小圈润滑油。他的臀部跟着对方的动作而摇摆颤抖。Erik的阴囊拍打着他的会阴。空气中弥漫着麝香味。  
  
“更多，需要更多，快点，用力。”  
  
“你被宠坏了，还敢提要求，小滑头，”Erik恶狠狠地说。“你想要更多的话，我便给你更多。”  
  
他抓住Xavier的右臂扭转到他背后。Charles尖叫着，无力反抗地趴在绣花床单上。Erik用左手抓住他的头发，手指插入柔软黑顺的微卷发丝中，揉捻并用力拉扯。Xavier的叫声更大了。他弓起的脊背是多么的可爱，那足以把他的屁股压在Erik的阴茎上。Erik尽他所能狠狠地操着他。他从来没有像这样毫不留情地操过任何人。每一次挺进都惹得Charles漂亮的嘴发出一声尖叫。  
  
Erik快要射了，所以他把手伸到Charles身下，抓住他坚硬诱人的性器。他握紧它并把指甲挤到柔软的肉里，粗鲁地抚慰了十几下。Charles尖叫着，射到了Erik的手指和绣花床单上。他的屁股还紧吸着Erik的阴茎，Erik在射精之前又用力地冲刺了几下，然后伏在了Charles被汗水浸湿的身体上。  
  
除了彼此的呼吸声外，一片寂静。  
  
“嗯，这还不赖，”Charles在他身下低沉地说。  
  
Erik把性器从Charles的屁股里拔了出来。  
  
“我们弄脏了别人的床单。你认为我们应该承认然后给他洗干净吗？”  
  
“算了，”Erik说，“我们溜吧。”  
  
“为什么，Erik Lehnsherr，我很震惊，”Charles说。看着他低垂的睫毛，听着他一贯的讥讽，让Erik头晕眼花，心神不定。  
  
他们偷偷地溜了出去。  
  
在那之后，他们仍然争吵，但不再是那么激烈与偏执。其间还穿插着精力十足的性爱。  
  
你需要知道的关于Charles·Xavier的第四件事是，Erik Lehnsherr只有那么一点点，一点点爱他。  
  
Charles正在冲着一个叫Christian Frost的人叫喊，一个比他高一头的肌肉发达的壮汉。  
  
“你知道LGBT+的‘+’代表了什么，不是吗？你知道它包括无性的人不是吗？如果你不知道，你的无知是可耻的并且不可原谅。如果你知道但选择忽略它，那便不是我们出色的姐妹在这里不受欢迎，而是你！”  
  
Christian很快便让步了。Charles安抚了那名被Christian刁难的年轻女性。Charles发怒时无所畏惧，气势非凡；两颊涨红，双目烁烁；牙齿咬住下唇，双手握紧拳头。而在下一刻，还能尽显他的善良与温柔。  
  
会议结束后，大家都离开了，Erik把他压在墙上，跪下身来，给他口交，然后站起来，迫使Charles跪了下来，用他坚挺、涨红的阴茎抽打着Charles丰满的脸颊。  
  
关于Charles·Xavier，你需要知道的第五件事是他是一个妖精。  
  
Erik这几个星期把自己搞得有点恼火。他非常紧张，但他会迈出这一步的，是的，是的，他会的。  
  
“Charles，你愿意……你愿意和我约会吗？”  
  
Charles用卡通人物般的大眼睛注视着他。  
  
“不。”  
  
Erik的心不会碎，因为这在生理上是不可能的，但是此时却像有一个承载着悲伤的巨大乌云从他的头上落下。  
  
“为什么……为什么不呢？”  
  
Charles像小动物一样睁大了眼睛。  
  
“我想原因很明显了。”  
  
好吧，Erik需要确切知道他是如何失败的，这样他才能彻底地陷入绝望之中。  
  
“不，不，我不知道。”  
  
Charles喃喃地说，他那张可以吮吸阴茎的完美小嘴，因惊讶而张成“O”型：  
  
“真的吗？”  
  
上帝，难道Erik的恶劣行径给他留下了深刻的印象，让Charles不相信他是真的不知道吗？  
  
“真的。”  
  
“我敢肯定，如果你仔细考虑一下，你就会明白原因了。”  
  
Erik深吸一口气。  
  
“我知道我脾气暴躁。”  
  
Charles点点头。  
  
“我易怒，草率，还挑剔。”  
  
Charles继续点头。  
  
“我有点容易嫉妒。”  
  
Charles用力地点头。  
  
“我知道你讨厌我六点起床去跑步。”  
  
Charles更加坚决地点头。  
  
“我们的共同之处并不多。我认为板球是愚蠢而疯狂的。你认为德国房车赛既喧闹又无聊。我对文艺复兴时期的大师们没有兴趣，而你又对那些抽象主义作家评价颇高。我们唯一认可的影视剧是《星际迷航》。你的朋友们是幼稚、恼人、愚蠢的白痴。而我没有朋友。”  
  
Erik耗尽了精力。他凝视着Charles，Charles也凝视着他。他想大叫。他想哭。他想把Charles锁在地下室里，永远不让他出去。不过他连地下室都没有。  
  
“Erik，不关这些的事。我不和你出去，是因为我们已经在约会了。我们开始约会已经快三个月了。你没注意到我们花了多少时间在一起吗？我们留宿在对方房间有多频繁吗？我们一起喝咖啡，一起吃午饭，晚上一起出去玩，我们呆在家里一起看热血的德国房车赛。然后就都是性爱了。我们确确实实已经是情侣了。”  
  
Erik回想了过去的几周。他知道他在感情上是迟钝的，但他真的错过了已经得到一个男朋友了的事实吗？  
  
“我爱你，你这个笨蛋，”Charles说，然后轻轻地吻了吻他的鼻尖。  
  
转悲为喜。Erik亲吻着Charles的头发、脸颊和嘴唇。心跳加速。五脏六腑仿佛都在翩翩起舞。不对，等等，就这样过了一会。他重新看回Charles。  
  
“所以……你是……刚刚你只是在捉弄我吗？”  
  
Charles开心地点点头。  
  
Erik紧紧抓住他柔软的脖颈，不顾他可怜的抗议，一言不发地把他带回房间里。他花了近几个小时“折磨”他；把他逼到了崩溃边缘，又让他得以释放。他用冰块在Charles的乳头上打磨，并在他的腹部滴落热蜡。他用一个冰棒当做阴茎插入Charles贪婪的后穴。他在他的臀瓣上留下了整齐的新月形咬痕。他用像Charles眼睛般蓝色绳子绑住了他的阴茎和阴囊。他抚摸着他直到他浑身颤抖，大汗淋漓，哭的一塌糊涂，拍打着他的屁股直到发红。然后在他泛红的臀瓣间磨蹭，射出线条流畅的苍白液体。他把他绑在床上，脸朝上，所以Charles不能通过摩擦床单来纾解欲望。之后Erik惬意地泡了个澡，在温暖的池水和Charles愈发绝望的哭喊声中尽情享受。  
  
他擦干了自己，走到床边。  
  
那些绳索一直让Charles保持半硬有余的状态。它们因紧缚而陷入他的阴茎。敏感的肉棒在绳子透过的间隙胀起。  
  
“拜托，Erik，让我射吧，拜托，拜托，求你了。”  
  
Erik轻轻拍了拍Charles涨红的阴茎。与蓝色的绳子相称得十分。Charles嘶嘶地喘息着，扭动着身体请求纾解。  
  
“我该饶了你吗？”  
  
“是的，是的，饶了我吧，请可怜可怜我，让我射吧，”Charles恳求道。  
  
Erik拽过那些绳结其中的一个，让它脱落，使得Charles的阴茎从中解脱。Charles如释重负地叹了口气。Erik坐在他张开的双腿间，倾身把他的性器含入嘴中。他能感觉到绳索在他阴茎上捆出的勒痕。他尽可能深地吞入Charles的分身，不停地舔舐着。他退出来些，舔着未经雕琢的前端，然后吹了吹，让发烫的性器降下温来。Charles试图进入他的嘴中，但Erik紧锁牙关，只是微微动着嘴唇，这足以让Charles的龟头碰撞着他的嘴唇，但也就仅此而已了。  
  
Erik笑了起来，像是有点可怜他的样子。他握紧他的阴囊，随着他舔舐时晃动脑袋的节奏而挤压着。Charles几近崩溃边缘，他很快便喊着“Erik！”射了出来。  
  
Erik含着他还带有自己体温的精液，捞起Charles被汗水打湿的身体，把自己的嘴唇压向Charles，用舌头将它们喂进了他的嘴里。Charles贪婪地吞咽着。  
  
在他解开Charles并收拾完毕之后，两人依偎在被窝里。Charles在他的怀里感到温暖又安心，额头抵住Erik的下巴，呼吸喷洒在他的锁骨。  
  
“还……还好吗？”Erik问。  
  
“好？亲爱的，再好不过了。”  
  
“我的意思是，我没有做得太过火，是吗？”  
  
Charles抬起头，这让Erik可以看到他的脸。他温柔地笑着并蜷起手指抚摸了Erik的脸颊。  
  
“首先，我不应该那样戏弄你，那样做很不好，我很抱歉，是我罪有应得。其次，如果我不享受的话，我会说出我的安全语。第三，你是一个美好、可爱的甜心，我好爱你。”  
  
他抱住Erik，两人紧紧地缠在一起。不久，从Erik的胸部传来轻轻的鼾声。Erik低头看了会他的睡颜，想，这可真有点可怕呦，然后闭上了眼睛。  
  
你需要知道的关于Erik Lehnsherr的第一件也是唯一的一件事是，他不仅只爱Charles·Xavier一点点，一点点。  
  
****完****


End file.
